changes
by lady-megumi
Summary: sakura's parents are divore, her mom is a striper and sasuke is a handsome, hot sexy rich playboy in the city what happen when they meet in a club? [many things]
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

* * *

"SAKURA HARUNO COME HER THIS INSTANT" Mrs. Haruno yelled.

"WHAT?" sakura yelled back.

"Your going to be late for work" her mother reply.

"So what if I'm late I just have to work overtime" she said coldly.

"Umm your getting very spoiled you know, now get change already" her mother reply smoothly.

"Whatever" sakura said in a pissed tone.

Flashback

"_Dad were are you going?" ask a seventeen years old sakura._

_"Well umm.. I'm just going on a business trip sweetheart" Mr. Haruno said while packing his stuff u._

_"Really?" sakura said in a questioning voice like if she wanted her dad's answer to be more._

_"Yes" said Mr. Haruno in a sad look sakura didn't his sad face because he turned around._

_Mr. Haruno is a business man, sakura didn't know that her parents had divorce because her mom started to work as a striper which means she had made love with a lot of customer! Mr. Haruno found out in a hard way. While sakura was away to a slumber party at her friend's house she was going to go home the next day and throw a welcome back party for her dad's arrival. Mr. Haruno had a short flight, he was about to go in his and his wife room when he heard that the bed spring was squeaking he slightly opened the door and was very shock to see his wife making love with a guy!_

_Three Months Later sakura found out about everything her mom and dad had confess but she now live with her mom because her dad was very busy at work but her mom didn't stop working as you know what a striper then a week later sakura turn 18 her mom then decide that she need to get a job so she employ her own daughter to be a waitress in the striper club that she work in **( ! BAD MOM ALERT! ) **so sakura didn't really have a chance but her mom usually just stay home and clean while sakura work.._

End of Flashback

It was eleven thirty one 11:31 when sakura got to the club, the club was called " Mew Blossom 139 " the manger was Mr. Cho, he was a Chinese man but he treat all the girls that work in his club very nicely. If the customer gave the girls extra he let them keep the money. Sakura don't really get extra cause she's not a striper she's just a waitress.

Sakura uniform was a very short red skirt with lease in the bottom her top was a button up white t-shirt blouse on top was a cute apron a pink one. Sakura got change in to her uniform and greet Mr. Cho to let him see that she attend work that night.

"Hey Mr. Cho so what could I do for you" Sakura ask lively.

"Umm.. let's see table nine need cleaning and room two's bed had to be done and the pole has to be shine" Mr. Cho said.

"Ok" sakura said not very please,

"Gosh he ask a lot of stuff for an old man" sakura said quietly, quite enough for Mr. Cho not to hear.

At the Uchiha mansion a guy with a rave hair color was very bored, his name was Sasuke Uchiha he was the most popular and riches bachelor in the city. The bachelor Uchiha went down the stairs and head for his car he drove to club "Mew Blossom 139" to find a girl to be with him for the night. He is a very spoiled guy he is mostly famous known to be a player he get a girlfriend and stay with her for a week and breaks up with her at the end of the week and the pattern continue. He arrived at the club he then enter and saw everyone staring at him he was on 19 years old and his in a striper club everybody was paying attention at him but Sakura wasn't she was busy working she was polishing the poles. Sasuke notice sakura working he then stop staring at her and started walking forward he stop when he reach a table he sat down, when he sat down every body got back on what there were doing. The table that the great Uchiha was sitting on was the table nine suddenly sakura notice that there was someone sitting on the table she forgot to clean so she step out of the stage and walk to the table she started walking toward table nine

"Umm.. excuse me sir." sakura said slowly

"Yes?" sasuke answered not even looking at sakura

"Can you sit in another table because I'm not done cleaning that table your sitting in." sakura said shyly

"Hn." was all sasuke said

* * *

SubmitA Review Please..

this chapter kinda sucks but i guess i just have to work with it XP


	2. Chapter 2

"So what are you saying, that the people that work in this club have only one waitress? "

"Well I think so sir" sakura said not looking at the guy because she was to embarrass.

"I see well get to work then " Sasuke said so coldly.

"Ok.." sakura said.

Sakura cleaned the table when suddenly the song changed in to a very silky and smooth tune. Sakura couldn't take it she had enough she wanted a new job. A blond was dancing in front of people well mostly man she was only wearing a bra and a short , short, her name was Ino Yamanaka Sakura's formal enemy.

Sasuke was watching Ino dance her number but few minutes pass she was done. It was around 3:00 am in the morning a few drunk man was still at the bar while other were already gone, Sakura started to get change to her normal clothes, Sakura got out of the bar and started walking home when a car black car stop.

"Need a ride?" ask a man.

"What do you wan from me?" reply Sakura.

"You sure girl, I can pay you double" said the man

"Get away from me you jerk" Sakura said and started to walk away.

The car was following her and the guy was sure annoying her when another car came.

"_Note to self, get a car" thought Sakura. _

"Get in" said the person that own the car the just pull in.

Sakura can see who it was; the person was the rude costumer she serves earlier. She didn't have a choice so she picks the cold bastard than the drunken one. Sakura got in can could see by the look of his car he was pretty rich.

"Where you live?" ask person at the driver sit.

"Umm..651 Karamu St." Sakura said.

"Hn." Reply the guy.

That hole way at Sakura's place their was silence between them. Minutes passed and they arrived at the pink hair girl's home.

"Thank you for the ride" Sakura said shyly

"Hn" was all she got in reply.

"By the way my name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura said introducing her self

"Uchiha Sasuke" he reply emotionless.

"Thank you again" she said and walk toward her house.

Sasuke wait until she got inside and drove off.

"_Interesting girl" Sasuke thought_

I hope you like this chapter I know is pretty short but I promise I'll make it longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday

'RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG'

the sun light enter a white, pink and green room, their in a queen size bed lay a pink hair princess Sakura Haruno tired from yesterday's work she keep dreaming about the mysterious rave hair man.

"Sakura!" a voice from outside sakura's room was heard.

"Mum" sakura said in a very sleepy voice.

"Sakura its Ten-Ten, open up"

"Ten-Ten Ino?" sakura whisper to herself

"Are you even listening to me?" ask a brunette outside the room.

Sakura look at the time 7:36 and put her head down then just remember that school start at 8:00 as soon as got balance she try to get up but her feet got caught on the bed sheet and trip head first. (A/N: that got to hurt…) 'Boom' the bird that was outside flew away because of the loud sound.

"Sakura is everything okay?" ask a concern friend.

"Yeah I'll be out in a sec." Sakura reply but really she wasn't okay she was in panic she needed to get ready for school and treat her head. Minutes pass and Sakura finally came out.

"Finally" Ten-Ten said.

* * *

To be continue …

Hehe sorry it short again im kinda busy at school thing read and review


End file.
